jak and daxter the dark jak conspiracy
by nightwatcher487
Summary: what happens when jak and dark jak become two separate beings?


It was a sunny day in haven city actually it was a heat wave and all the citizens were in there houses. All but one. Explain to me where it is were going daxter said in an irritated voice. Were going to kiera's new house because she invited us tess,torn,and ashelin jak replied with a smirk on his face.

Then all of a sudden it began raining. What the he… before daxter could finish saying anything jak started running. Jak…slow….down! daxter said screaming at the top of his lungs. No way that…rain..isn't….rain jak said breathing heavily. Then what the hell is…. But before daxter could finish jak was struck by a flash of purple lightning causing jak to fall unconscious.

then daxter stared at his friend who was on the floor. Jak I'll go get help daxter said panicking meanwhile torn and ashelin decided not to go because of the rain and they stayed home. Meanwhile at the naughty ottsel tess was cleaning up (she is an ottsel in this story) when suddenly daxter ran in through the door and slammed it behind him.

Causing tess to jump up in fear. Tess…it's…it's… daxter slow down and catch your breath said tess with a worried look on her face. It's jak he was struck by lightning! What! Tess said quickly running for the door. Meanwhile kiera was putting out drinks and chips for her guest who would arrive any minute now.

when suddenly there was a knock at the door kiera looked through the window and saw it was jak so she ran to the door and opened thinking about how nice it would be to have some alone time with him although when she opened the door she was greeted by dark jak. Jak is that you kiera said with a worried look on her face. Dark jak simply grinned and threw her against the wall.

Meanwhile jak woke up at the naughty ottsel and he could tell by the lighting in the room that it was around 2am. You should of seen the metal heads that attacked while jak was out of course they were no match for the old one-two daxter said swinging his fist in the air. Oh daxter your such an animal tess replied in a flirty voice. Daxter what happened jak said sitting up. I'll tell you what happened me and tess dragged you for like an hour to get you here by the way you should lose some weight daxter replied in an annoyed voice.

You were hit by lightning don't you remember tess said with a confused look on her face. At that very moment torn and ashelin walked in to the naughty ottsel. Jak you're under arrest for home invasion torn said with an angry look on his face. What! I haven't done anything jak replied with a confused look. Really then where the hell were you at 6:30-7:30pm ashelin said.

I was on my way to kiera's house jak replied. Hey wait a minute jak here was struck by purple lightning daxter said trying to defend his friend. I don't care if he saw the tooth fairy he's under arrest for home invasion and assaulting a civilian torn replied. Hold on did you just say purple lightning replied ashelin.

Yeah that's right he's been here all ni… before daxter could finish one of the windows were smashed and in came dark jak. If jak's here then who the hell is that daxter said in shock. But then dark jak started destroying everything torn and ashelin started shooting him but it didn't affect him at all and he snatched tess. Tess! Daxter screamed. Jak reacted quickly chasing after dark jak he chased him down the road but then dark jak disappeared before jaks very eyes then jak returned to the naughty ottsel. Did you save her? asked daxter. I'm sorry daxter he got away replied jak with a depressed look on his face. Daxter just looked at his best friend in disappointment. Well we can't sit around here all night we need to come up with a plan to catch dark jak. Ashelin said breaking the silence. But how do we catch him when we don't know how he got free jak said looking up at ashelin. Well if he was a part of you he must think like you right ashelin replied.

Meanwhile kiera woke up in a hospital bed only remembering seeing dark jak. When all of a sudden daxter walked in. hey kiera feeling any better yet? daxter asked. A little where's jak and the others? Kiera replied. Then daxter explained to kiera that dark jak is free and jak and the others are working on a plan to catch him and jak asked daxter to watch over kiera. Oh man I wish I wasn't in this hospital kiera said. Don't worry jak will catch dark jak im sure of it.

Daxter are you okay? Kiera asked with a concerned look on her face. I'm fine it's just that dark jak snatched tess. Daxter replied with a sad look on his face. Oh my…. But before kiera could finish speaking daxter ran off. Meanwhile jak and ashelin were waiting for torn to come back with there dinners. So jak what's the deal with you and kiera? Ashelin asked looking jak right in the eyes.

What we don't have anything going on I mean why would you think that. Jak replied. Come on I know you like her you can tell me. Ashelin said moving closer to jak. Well I guess I do like her it's just I don't know how to tell her. Jak said feeling a bit nervous with ashelin standing so close I mean she is a cop meaning she can tell if you're lying or saying the truth. Oh so you do like her jak do you like me to? Ashelin asked in a seductive voice.

Uh…well….uhhh…. but before jak finished saying anything ashelin just kissed him it was a short yet sweet kiss. When the kiss was over they both stood in silence until torn walked in and broke the silence. Hey guys I got the food torn said looking at both his girlfriend and jak. That's great ashelin said walking over to her boyfriend and kissing him.

After they all ate they all started to share ideas on how to catch dark jak. Well if he was a part of you he must think somewhat like you to right jak said ashelin. Jak knew what she was talking about she was regarding to the kiss they had. Torn was looking at her a bit confused. Did I miss anything while was gone? No but i think I know how to catch dark jak. CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON.


End file.
